


pathetic, sentimental thing

by lyuyu



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff(???), adam lowkey loves it, gwen is a bully, pining besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyuyu/pseuds/lyuyu
Summary: gwen is a nuisance, but sort of a good kind.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	pathetic, sentimental thing

Adam spots her way before she’s even reached him.

Gwen _tries_ to sneak up on him, and he decides to humor her just this once, not turning yet also not doing as much as batting an eye when her fingers reach out for him and poke—no, _dig—_ at his sides. What he _does_ do is turn around with a brow raised, not entirely sure what to expect when he does so.

Well—he’s not exactly surprised when he’s met with one disappointed, doe-eyed and pouting, detective.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, crossing his arms (though this time only out of habit, not as a shield). Gwen’s pursed lips curve into a smile.

“I wanted to try and see if you’d be ticklish,” she says with a shrug. “Don’t really know what I expected, though.”

Adam sighs. “Don’t you have more pressing matters to attend to rather than pestering me?”

She takes a step back, tapping her lips with her finger with a mock-thoughtful expression. Eventually, she shakes her head with a grin. “Not really.”

And then she chuckles, the sound of it light and so wonderfully warm it makes his heart—pathetic, sentimental thing—skip a beat. She gestures at the empty living room and then at him, “Not much to do around here. Speaking of, what are _you_ doing?”

Adam grits his teeth but ends up releasing a controlled, quiet sigh. “Waiting for the facility to—”

“Work stuff. Got it,” she interrupts, her interest clearly deflated at the vague mention of the Agency. Adam narrows his eyes. “Well, if you’re not exactly busy right now, wanna head to the Square and grab some lunch with me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Food.” She imitates eating, and he rolls his eyes. “You know, that stuff I need to keep existing? I know you don’t eat, but,” she looks at him up and down, shrugging again, though she strikes a charming smile after, “you might as well come along and enjoy the weather. _And_ my amazing company, of course.”

Adam rolls his lips together, and while he’s not able to fight the amused smile that threatens to take over off completely, he manages to keep it to a minimum. “As much as I _enjoy_ your raging egocentrism,” he says, tone kept purposefully light yet poised, “I’m afraid you will have to keep your own company this time.”

“You don’t want to come and babysit me?” Gwen asks, frowning. “But you love babysitting me.”

“I don’t _love_ babysitting you. Quite the contrary, in fact.”

Her frown deepens just a little, but she replaces it with a long (smug) smile quickly enough. “Liar.”

Then she pokes his side again, and Adam’s eyes close with a slow puff of air he blows through his nostrils. Gwen is laughing and already walking away when he opens his eyes again, waving and calling over her shoulder, “Have fun sulking about then, leader.”

She shoots him a wink and sticks her tongue out, pretending to walk in (exaggerated, floundering) slow motion as she inches closer to the door. “Unless? Last chance…”

The sight is beyond ridiculous—and certainly not something that should make him laugh, yet it does.

...And so, he drops his arms from his chest in defeat. “ _Fine_.”

Gwen practically jumps in her place, clasping her hands together with an excited giggle, while Adam gives a good-natured shake of his head at her reaction. He points his finger at her as he walks over to her. “I am not paying this time.”

“I’ll take it,” she grins, reaching to take hold of his wrist and tugging him along. “As long as you’re with me, big guy.”

(And when she doesn’t look, he melts—pathetic, sentimental man—into a smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @hartfeld :)


End file.
